


Operación: Un idiota y muchas lágrimas

by yui-chan96 (wandererstark)



Series: Archivo: Familia Forger [3]
Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, High School
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererstark/pseuds/yui-chan96
Summary: "Ninguno vive sin confianza".Anya lleva viviendo con un secreto toda su vida. Sólo sus padres sabían de su habilidad... hasta que decidió confiar en su novio. Esta es una historia sobre las consecuencias de dicha confianza.
Relationships: Damian Desmond & Anya Forger, Damian Desmond/Anya Forger
Series: Archivo: Familia Forger [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879378
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Era el primer día que Anya amanecía sin los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama, y miró al techo durante unos instantes mientras el despertador seguía sonando. A su lado, el gran pingüino de peluche la animaba a salir de la cama esa mañana.

Así que Anya sacó fuerzas para incorporarse y ponerse las zapatillas.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se dio de bruces con sus padres, los cuales se debatían entre sacarla a la fuerza del refugio en el que se había encerrado durante la última semana o sencillamente arroparla y arrumarla (como Yor llevaba haciendo todos los días).

La joven les dedicó la mejor sonrisa que pudo y se dirigió a prepararse el desayuno tras darle un beso de buenos días a ambos, seguida muy de cerca por su perruno guardaespaldas.

“Menos mal que no pueden leerme la mente” suspiró Anya. Si sus padres supieran el motivo por el que estaba así, ya habrían hecho algo al respecto.

Lo que ella no sabía era que lo sabían a la perfección. Loid había puesto a algunos de sus hombres a seguir al menor de los Desmond desde que se había enterado de que su hija iría con él al baile. Para evitar que su hija los reconociera (pero sin dar a entender el motivo a ninguno de sus hombres) dio órdenes estrictas de:

  1. Mantener una distancia de seguridad establecida.
  2. No informarle a él directamente, sino dejar un registro detallado de las observaciones.
  3. Nunca establecer contacto con su hija.



Cuando su hija volvió llorando de la calle un día, se dirigió a leer en profundidad dicho registro. Yor le pilló pero, lejos de regañarle como solía hacer (pues se encargaba de que ninguno de ellos sobrepasara la intimidad de su hija), se unió a su lectura. Dos pares de ojos entrenados verían más que uno.

No encontraron nada en los registros, y eso les confundió más. Estaba claro que tenía que ver con él, pero siempre se había comportado cortés con Anya y todas las anotaciones referentes a ella mostraban felicidad.

Entonces, ¿por qué?

Ambos se miraron preocupados en el pasillo y la joven Forger se preguntó que estarían pensando. Pero, por más que se esforzara, no conseguía leerles. Parpadeo varias veces, sorprendida, y entonces volvió a intentarlo, esta vez con Bond.

Nada.

Y entonces Anya se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez en su vida, en su mente sólo estaba ella.

Eso era muy silencioso.


	2. Chapter 2

A Damian le costó levantarse por la mañana. Otra vez.

Emile y Ewen lo miraban preocupados mientras recorrían el pasillo, camino de la primera hora de clase. Lo veían pálido, como si estuviera enfermo. Puede que hubiera contraído lo mismo que Anya Forger, pero que él tuviera más resistencia y por eso no faltara a clase.

En la puerta se encontraron con la mejor amiga de la susodicha. Como todos los días desde la última semana, preguntó al novio de su amiga si sabía algo de ella. Y como todos los días desde la última semana, lo único que recibió fue una negación con la cabeza.

Los tres entraban en la clase cuando Becky gritó: “¡Anya!”.

Damian Desmond se giró en redondo y ahí, en el pasillo, la chica que lo llevaba volviendo loco desde que entraron en la Academia Eden (aunque el sentido de la palabra había ido cambiando conforme avanzaban de cursos) saludaba a su amiga. No tenía muy buen aspecto. ¿Eso eran ojeras?

\- A-Anya, ¿qué te ha…?

\- Buenos días – lo cortó mientras pasaba a su lado, con la cabeza gacha y sin mirarle. Ni pizca de la energía por la que se caracterizaba. Parecía que hasta hablar le costaba.

Damian apretó los puños. Por supuesto que no quería ni mirarle. ¿Qué se había pensado? Así que, como si nada hubiera pasado, se fue a sentar al sitio más lejano del aula.

Aún en la puerta, Ewen y Emile se miraron entre sí. Habían acertado en que lo que fuere que le pasaba a Lord Damian tenía relación con Forger, pero claramente no se esperaban eso.

Mientras tanto a Becky Blackbell la invadió el espíritu del más feroz de los asesinos de la historia del asesinato.

Porque claramente cierta persona le había hecho daño a su amiga, y eso ella no pensaba tolerarlo.

“Decidle a vuestro jefe que quiero hablar con él en el descanso” les ordeno en un amenazador susurro, mientras se iba a sentar junto a su amiga y le ponía una mano en el hombro.

\--- 

Damian se acercó al banco en el que lo esperaba su compañera de clase con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su uniforme mientras esta lo fulminaba con la mirada.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Es en serio, Desmond? ¿En serio me preguntas eso?

\- Lo que haya pasado entre Anya y yo…

\- ¡Es asunto mío si viene después de una semana con los ojos rojos! ¿Qué le has hecho?

\- N-Nada…

\- Ya, claro.

\- Mira, no creo que deba hablar de ello contigo. Es algo de Anya, y yo no estoy en posición de…

\- E-Espera… ¿Te lo ha contado?

\- ¿A-A ti también?

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Hace años! – esa aclaración le dolió a Damian - ¿Y cuál es el problema?

\- ¿C-Cuál es el problema? Pues no sé… es que…

\- Vamos a ver, estaba claro que Anya (a quien quiero muchísimo) no es una persona normal.

\- Ya, ya. Pero… No sé, es algo incómodo.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Claro! Para ti tiene que ser más incómodo. Por el tema de ser su novio.

\- Si es que aún lo soy.

\- Si es que aún lo eres. Pero no pasa nada, eso es una cosa niños. Todos tenemos amores raros a esa edad.

\- ¿Eh? – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Damian ante esas palabras, mientras se giraba a mirarla.

\- Vamos a ver, es raro que Anya estuviera enamorada de un simple dibujo animado… Pero claro, yo estaba enamorada de su padre, así que tampoco puedo juzg-. Espera. ¿A DÓNDE VAS?

Pero Damian ya no podía escucharla.


	3. Chapter 3

Los pasos del estudiante más joven en unirse a los ‘Estudiantes Imperiales’ resonaba por los pasillos. La gente se apartaba a su paso, mirándolo con admiración y respeto.

Sin embargo, Damian Desmond sabía la verdad: era un completo idiota.

Anya y él llevaban saliendo ya un tiempo y, a medida que se acercaba el momento de elegir universidad, Damian se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando más en cual de todas las Universidades estaba más cerca de la que iría ella que de lo que él quería (o, más bien, sabía que se esperaba de él).

Y entonces Anya le soltó el bombazo. Y él no supo cómo reaccionar.

No recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado por su cabeza, todo lo que había sucedido durante los siguientes minutos estaba borroso. Sólo recordaba salir corriendo detrás de Anya mientras esta lloraba y, cuando la alcanzó, la soltó de inmediato. El dolor en su mirada fue como la más certera de las puñaladas.

No había dormido bien desde entonces. No se podía concentrar en sus estudios o labores como Imperial. Sólo en cómo estaría Anya Forger.

Unos sollozos le llegaron a través de una puerta y, sin pensárselo dos veces, la atravesó. Y allí estaba ella, secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo de tela.

\- D-Damian, ¿qué haces…?

\- ¡Soy un idiota! – declaró en voz alta esta vez.

\- E-Espera, n-no digas nad-

\- Confiaste en mí y yo sin embar _jdb… ¿ge egstags jaciengo?_

\- Damian – lo miró a los ojos mientras le tapaba la boca con la mano.

 _\- ¿Ji?_ – le preguntó, intentando no pensar en lo graciosa que estaba de puntillas para llegar a su altura.

\- Estás en el baño de las chicas.

\---

Tan rojo como el extintor del pasillo, Damian salió con la cabeza alta al pasillo. Las risas de las chicas lo acompañaron durante un par de puertas de clases. A su lado, Anya ocultaba una pequeña sonrisa en su boca.

“Bueno, al menos ya no tiene un aspecto tan triste” pensó su novio, arrepintiéndose al instante. Sin embargo, no dio muestras de haberle leído el pensamiento.

Se fueron a uno de los rincones más tranquilos de la escuela, aprovechando los últimos minutos de descanso. La siguiente hora era estudio libre, así que no pasaría nada por llegar un poco más tarde.

Ambos se sentaron en silencio en uno de los bancos que también había allí, revolviéndose incómodos.

\- Si quieres decir algo, dilo. No puedo leerte la mente. Literalmente – dijo Anya cuando se dio cuenta de que Damian no sabía si era un juego de palabras o no.

\- B-Bueno… no sé como va eso… ¿Es como un botón que puedes encender o apagar? – tan pronto como soltó esas palabras, Damian quiso que le dieran un martillazo en la cabeza.

\- No, siempre está activo… N-No sé porqué…

\- ¿Te había pasado antes?

\- Nooooooooooo – dijo ya llorando Anya.

Estaba asustada. No sabía lo que estaba pasando. O quien era ella sin esa habilidad. O, más bien, le daba miedo quien era si ella: una chica corriente, sin habilidades.

De repente, unos brazos la rodearon y la trajeron hacia el torso de un uniforme de chico de la Academia Eden. Dejó de llorar los segundos que le duró la sorpresa para, a continuación, aferrarse a la capa de Imperial de Damian y enterrarse en su hombro.

Mientras Anya lloraba, le llegaban a sus oídos los “lo siento mucho” del chico, que la apretaba cada vez más. Se quedaron en esa posición hasta mucho después de que las lágrimas pararan y su respiración se volviera más tranquila.

Cuando se separaron, a ambos les costó. Damian mantuvo las manos de Anya entre las suyas.

\- Lo siento, de verdad.

\- No necesitas… Ya sé que…

\- Sí, claro que sí. Confiaste en mí, Anya. Y yo te defraudé. Y lo voy a lamentar el resto de mi vida.

Y lo decía de corazón. Damian Desmond había pronunciado cada una de esas palabras mirándola a los ojos, y a Anya Forger se le había encogido el corazón con ellas.

Así que, en lugar de decirle que le perdonaba, se acercó más a él.

Para Damian, esa chica siempre hacía cosas impredecibles. No sabía si debía temer lo que estuviera planeando hacer, pero desde luego no podía apartar la mirada de su rostro decidido.

Así que cuando sus labios se rozaron, toda la tensión se esfumó de su cuerpo. Fue un beso muy breve y, como el chico no quería que se acabara, la atrajo hacia sí para besarla otra vez.

\---

Durante la última hora, Anya no se pudo concentrar en la clase. No podía creerse que se hubiera lanzado ella. ELLA.

Mordió el bolígrafo para que no se le escapara una sonrisilla. Después de clase irían a tomar algo a la cafetería que habían abierto cerca de su casa, la cual estaba ambientada en las películas de James Bond. Tan pronto como Damian había sabido que la iban a abrir sabía que tenían que ir los dos juntos.

 _“Acábate ya, acábate ya, acábate ya, acábate ya”_ no paraba de pensar Anya. Espera, esos no eran sus pensamientos… ¡Esos no eran sus pensamientos!

Efectivamente, se fijó con más atención y pudo oír lo que sus compañeros pensaban.

_“Tengo que ir a comprar pan”_

_“Que tostón de clase”_

_“Uy, ese chico de la escuela estaba todo bueno”_

\- Señorita Forger.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Por favor, preste atención a la clase. No es nada elegante estar tan despistada.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Algún ship en común? ¿Quieres permanecer al día de mi trabajo? ¡Sígueme a mi twitter @wandererstark para comentarme lo que quieras!  
> Kudos y comentarios también son bienvenidos :)


End file.
